Sonny With French Kisses
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: Sonny is off to Paris! With her mom and Tawni, of course! But when an unexpected and unwanted guest shows up, will they really be unwanted? CHANNY! ALERT! CHANNY! CHANNY ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic! Hope you all like it! CHANNY! ALERT! CHANNY! Sorry. Had to do that. Please R&R. Even if you don't like it! I need three reviews before I write another chapter! Here goes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny POV**

_I can't wait! I'm finally going to Paris! My dream! Besides being on So Randow, anyway. And the best part, no Chad! Can you believe it?! Paris! I'm going with my mom and Tawni, of course, too._

"Sonny Monroe, your mother is waiting in the office", the speaker said. _Ugh, I hate that voice._ And with that, I made my way to the office. And, sure enough, my mom was there, waiting.

"You ready, honey?" God, I loved my mom.

"Yep. I can't wait!"

"Just wait until you're on the plane for ten and a half hours." My mom hated planes. Weird, I know. It's not like she's scared but she hates being in a place for longer than what is necessary.

"Moooommmm...."

"I know. But we better go now before the plane leaves without us."

I decided she was right and walked out the doors to my sweet, sweet freedom.

**Tawni POV**

I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door. _Rushing is for losers. Tawni Hart is no loser. _I opened the door. But not before looking in the mirror first. _I mean, really._ _What if there's a cute guy on the plane? Even better, a _college_ guy! _And there Sonny was. In her bright colors as usual. Not even _trying _to look fashion savvy.

"Are you ready?" She asked in her usually perky voice.

"Yeah. The bags are upstairs." I replied, glaring at the hangnail on my finger. "But first, we have to get to a nail salon."

"Tawni, your nails can wait. The plane can't. And I'm not carrying your bags for you!"

"Ugh. Then who will, Sonny? Use your _brain._"

"I am. _You_ are going to carry your bags. You _uunnddeerrssttaanndd?_" Sonny asked, acting like a know-it-all as usual. My nails were _not _going to just stand around and take this.

"And what? Get another hangnail? I don't think so."

"Tawni Hart got a _hangnail?_" She fake gasped.

"And again. Ugh. If you won't carry my bags, then I guess Trisha will have to. _Trrrrissshhhhha!_" _Poor maid._ _And Sonny keeps putting more wait on her tiny, fragile little shoulders._

Trisha came hurrying down towards the doors carrying my bags.

"What did you pack? Texas?" Sonny remarked.

"No silly. Only the stuff that's in my room." _Duh._

"Whatever. Let's just get in the car." And with that, we all climbed into the car while Trisha tried to fit all my bags in their small trunk. Of course, they didn't fit so Trisha piled everything in the backseat, where lucky me was sitting.

We took off down the long driveway and headed to mine and Sonny's sweet, sweet freedom. [a.k.a. the airport]

**Please R&R so I can put up another chapter! I won't put up another chapter until I have atleast three reviews! Thank you to everyone for reading! Hopefully in the next chapter I can thank you for reviewing, too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Three more reviews and I'll add another chapter. And a special thanks to futureDemiL and Flamingxxroses for being the first two to review. **

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny POV**

We were driving to the airport, singing to the music happily, content. Except, of course, for the couple of times Tawni told me to stop. I was still happy, just the same. We reached the airport. I was happy we were finally here. I was sad at the same time, for I never wanted that drive to end. _Is that possible? To be totally opposite emotions at the same time? _But I didn't have time to figure it out, because Tawni was nudging me, asking if I was okay. I got out of the car and brushed myself off. My legs were a little stiff from the long drive, but I could live with it.

We all walked our sore legs onto the plane. Of course, it wasn't that easy. First, we had to get our tickets. Boy, was that a nightmare! We were on line for two and a half hours! And the people constantly trying to let us cut them and give them our autographs didn't help much, either. _Geez, I'm starting to think like Chad. Stop thinking about him, Sonny. This is your vacation _from _him, not _with_ him. You love your fans. Never forget that._

And of course, there were layovers so our plane ride took _sixteen and a half hours!_ Anyway, I'm just happy to be in Paris! Away from Chad and _off that plane!_ Tawni's parents also own a five-star hotel. _I can't wait to see my room!_ _Tawni booked the expensive penthouse suite so I might need a map just to find the kitchen! Isn't that so cool!?_ The drove to the hotel took about fifteen minutes with very slight traffic. Tawni stays in the hotel when So Random isn't shooting often so she said she'll show us around. _I can't believe I get to stay in a Penthouse for a whole month and a half! This is going to be so much fun! I bet Chad gets to stay in a Penthouse a lot... Why am I thinking about Chad?! I'm creeping myself out. I'm probably just a little jet-lagged. Shake it off, Sonny._

We were in the hotel lobby. Tawni said she was going to go check in so that left me with my mom.

"You know, Sonny, Tawni's not all that bad", My mom said.

"Why would you think she would be?" _Does she know something I don't?_

"Oh, you know, I just thought someone who has been in the Hollywood business since she was two and a half would be a lot worse. Why are you so high-strung, Sonny? You're normally not like this."

"I'm fine! Why would I not be fine?! That's me! Fine Sonny! Very fine! I'm so fine I don't even know what I'm talking about!" _Wow, she's right. I need to calm down. _Even I could tell that my breathing was uneven, my sentences rushed, and my pitch high. _What's happening to me?_

"Whatever you say."

"Really mom." _Lie._

Tawni came back and said,"We're in! Are you okay, Sonny? You're face is all red." _Do I really look that red that Tawni is concerned?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Lie. What happened to you, Sonny? Oh my God, I'm talking to myself. What am I going to be when I get older? Crazy Cat Lady? Hey, that would make a great sketch!_

The Penthouse was huge. Luckily, there was a map of it on every door. Courtesy of Tawni's maid, Trisha. Even when she's back in California, she's still very helpful.

I may need map just to go to the bathroom, but I had a feeling this would be a vacation I would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to vampyrelover09 and Crown-Daydreamer to be the first two to review. So here's chapter 3! Tell me if I'm staying in character enough. Hope you all like it! I need a little more inspiration, so if you could give me some ideas, that would be great! Anyway, we'll see how this goes.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny POV**

So we agreed on it. We were going to unpack then go to a nice little cafe down the street from the hotel. _My bedroom suite here we come._ I opened the door. And there, right in front of me, should have been in a palace. Or, a palace. It was _huge. _Bigger than huge. Ginormous. It was a monstrosity. In a good way, of course. _I don't ever want to go home. That is, of course, if So Random was shooting here._

_But where is the dresser? _I walked into the closet. _I have my own mall._ I opened the dresser and began to unpack. There was more space inside of it than I have clothes. I managed to put all my clothes in there and make it look like I stuffed them in. That way Tawni wouldn't make fun of me for having 'barely any clothes'. _Hm... Maybe I'll go see how Tawni's doing with unpacking._

_What room was she in again? ... Oh, shoot. Map, map, map. Oh, yeah, it's on the back of my door. Where did my door go? Where did all of the doors go?_ I was in a hallway._ Except... no doors._ _What is this? _I walked to the end of it. 'Emergency Exit' it read. _Well, I guess this is sort of an emergency. _I opened the door. There. I was outside the back of the hotel. _Ohhhh... That's why the hallway was slanting down. _I went around to the front of the hotel. The doorman nodded and opened the door. _Well, at least I'm not the first one. _

I walked into the hotel lobby and pressed the 'up' button on the elevator.

"Up", I said to the other person in the elevator. She nodded. But then she gaped when she saw where I was going.

"You're Sonny Monroe, aren't you? From So Random? My daughter _adores _you and your show."

"Thanks. I love my fans."

"You should come around to our room sometime. We'll be here for the summer. Me and my daughter are in room 1130."

"Okay, well it's been nice meeting you."

"Likewise." And with that, she stepped out of the elevator and headed to her room number. The elevator dinged and I made my way to the Penthouse to bore Tawni with my story.

**Tawni POV**

_Is Sonny okay? I mean, her door opened but she didn't come to my room like we planned. Wait, why am I worrying about Sonny? I've got my make-up to do._

Just then, Sonny opened the door. "You won't believe what just happened to me."

"Don't care." _I've got make-up to do, Winsconsin girl. And yes, make-up exists._

"Fine, then I won't tell you."

"Okay." _Ooohhh.... You sure got me._

She came over and sat next to me. "So I was going to get you so we could find my mom and go, when I opened the door and started heading for your room. But then I was in a hallway with no doors and I couldn't find my way back so I walked to the end of the hallway and guess what?!" she said out in a rush.

"Sounds to me like you found the emergency exit."

"So you've been there before?"

"Duh! Every Penthouse has one. Not that I would expect you to know that. You are, of course, from Winsconsin." _Did I just say that out loud?_ "Sonny, I didn't mean it like tha-"

But I was too late for a save because Sonny stormed out of there, tears in her eyes. _Hmm, I hope her mascara doesn't run. If she does use make-up, anyway. Now that would be tragic. But.. Maybe I should go after her- Wait! You're Tawni Hart for heaven's sake! You don't care if other people get hurt. Tawni Hart does not have a heart! I have that last name to make up for the fact that I _don't_ have a heart._

**Or does she? And where exactly does Sonny go when she storms out? And who does she meet? Will anyone be there to protect her heart? Well, I guess this turned out better than I thought. Maybe I won't need any ideas. But I still love reviews, though. I'll need atleast three more on this chapter before I write another one! First two to review get a special thanks in the beginning of the next chapter! Please review! And thanks for everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry. I know I said I'd mention the first two people to review, but to be honest, I was so psyched to write this chapter, I didn't have time. I'm sorry if you were one of the first two people to review. I still appreciate reviews, though. And I absolutely promise to mention the first two reviewers in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sonny POV**

I was running. Not from Tawni, or from her hurtful words, but from memories. Memories of the past. Memories I've tried to forget. And memories I'll never forget. The boyfriend. From another state. He dumped me when he found out I lived in Wisconsin. We met in New York, when I was on vacation with my family.

_I was walking on the street, taking in all the lights and beauty. I watched as the people around me were going out for a jog, taking their dogs for a walk, and people like me, just enjoying the beautiful evening. Then I saw him. The person that's been staring at me all day. He walked over._

_"Hey", he said._

_"Uh...Hi."_

_"I'm sorry, but you look like someone I used to know."_

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry, but will you go to dinner with me. I know, it's sudden, but-"_

_"Yes! I mean, sure." He laughed._

_"I'll pick you up here at eight."_

_"Sounds great."_

_"Hey, I don't think I got your name"_

_"It's Sonny. And yours?"_

_"What?- Oh, it's Drew."_

_"See you tonight, Drew."_

_"See you tonight."_

I'll never forget that. How my heart swelled with happiness when a random person off the street asked me out. Was I foolish? Oh, definitely. Too foolish. I think that everyone is basically good and then I get disappointed. I'll never forget when, during the date, he asked me where I originally came from, and I told him I came from and grew up in Wisconsin. _He laughed and told me that was a good one. When he realized I was serious, he said, and I quote,"We can't do this again."_ Tears were in my eyes, as they are now. _And, worst of all, when he walked away, under his breath, he mumbled that I was stupid because I was from Wisconsin._ And at that moment, my heart dropped, but not for the first time. My heart has been broken many times before that, and a couple after. The point is, I suck at relationships. So as I was running, shoving people out of the way, tears streaming down my face, the words and all the dates were repeating in my mind. Swirling, and swirling, until I had to sit down. I found a bench, and I sat down. I decided to eat lunch by myself. Tears were still streaming down my face, don't get me wrong.

So I saw a nearby restaurant, and began to get up and walk. But then someone I never expected to see in a million years pushed passed me. He shot me a look and, right to my face, said,"Stupid Wisconsin girl", and walked away. I ran into the restaurant. And ran into someone. I mumbled a, "Sorry." But I never got to see who I ran into. My vision was blurred. I could just make out blue eyes. _Or were they green? _But I couldn't remember because I sat at a table and looked at the menu. I could slightly see the person look at me, then walk away.

_Well, at least now I'm alone. _Little did I know, I would see that person again. And again.

**So, what do you think? Please review so I can put up another chapter and continue with the story. And I promise to give a special thank you to the first two to review. Anyway, if you like Channy stories, check out my other one, Dare. Dare could use some reviews, too. Keep reviewing!**

**~Bayleigh**


End file.
